illucid accidents
by wolfy447
Summary: two former members :Logan and James. with no help from roommate Katie realize something dangerously delicious.
1. i love you i really do

I walk into a room and pause a sadness steels its way into my face as I notice 'he's not here' it was early December and snow was beginning to fall outside in the busy L.A. streets and my best friend wasn't here where he had told me to meet him. I began to wonder if its another stupid set up but I hear a door slam.

"sorry I'm late traffic was horrible" Logan Mitchell was one of my former band mates from that band big time rush. the band had split up when Carlos Garcia the goofball of the crew was hit by a car and became badly injured and he and his family moved to new York. Kendall knight the guy who started it all now had a major role in that brand new t.v. show "the old days" and Logan and I were left alone in the apartment the band had always shared at the luxurious palm woods well all except for katie of course whom had decided to move in with them when Kendall became a complete jerk and ruined his reputation as the worlds most down to earth celebrity's.

"its okay I just got here anyway" I said with a smile broadening my face

" James you are unmistakably the greatest guy I know" logan felt a blush spread accros his face.

"I know" I laughed at my gesture. to be honest it may seem odd but ive allways had feelings for the bossy adorable know-it-all.

"guys!" Katie was running down the hall In anger " who keeps letting my rabbits loose in the apartment they love my shoes and I almost squished dr. martin"

"not me" Logan and I said in unison

" then who was it casper?" that was the bossy fifteen year olds favorit phrase "ill be back later I need to go buy a new lock from bitters" Katie slamed the door in frustration and left.

" so what did you need to talk about" I asked in a bashfull manner.

"nothing important actually I just wanted to hang out" his maningfull eyes glared into mine and I knew what he meant. my heart started racing as I stepped forward.

" so..." the brunette collapsed on the beanbag to change the subject. it felt like getting slapped in the face. "kendall called"

"really" I meant to sound enthusiastic but it came out in more of an angry tone.

" whats wrong" logans innocence looked up at me and I fell to my nees im sorry I don't know what came over me"

"don't worry about it" he was in my face now.

"so what did kend-" logan plunged in and locked his lips on mine for merely a second

"im sorry I couldn't resist" he bent his face to the ground and I tilted it back up

"don't be sorry" and at that I leand in and kissed him once more roughly. he swiped his toung across my bottom lip and I hesistated for only a moment to wonder who flipped the script, then gladly allowed him in and I let out a loud moan against his lips and he pulled away.

"am I going to fast" he looked confused

"no this is perfect" I paused "you're perfect" I leaned in once more and caused a loud moan to escape his lips which was to loud to hear the door suddenly arch open with a stunned Katie standing in its frame.

"Katie!" we both shouted and shot quickly off the ground.

"finnaly I was getting so tired of tour obsessing over one another I tried to help but it only made matters worse" I was confused at this "just please don't do any thing weird when im here wait till im at a friends house or something." and at that we all let out a nervouse laugh and sat down realizing the monster movie marathon was finnaly on.

"yes 'anaconda" logan was so close to me that his head was bearly beaneath my chin " I love that movie"


	2. im not ready

a really fat rabbit scampered across the table eyes were barely open and logan was snuggled up to my chest sound asleep. then Katie barded in.

"I swear that rabbit broke the firkin code to the lock" she screamed

" ughhhhhhh!" Logan groaned in his sleep

"Katie shut up people are trying to sleep" I whispered

"people who? you mean your stupid boyfriend" at this Logan shot up face to face with Katie

"watch it small fry I don't think Mr. martin would appreciate swimming in coffee" he chirped

" its 'dr.' dude and besides that's a disgusting way to waist coffee" she snapped back

"yeah hed just drink it all and become more rambunctious than he is" I said laughing to myself

"rambunctious? that's an impressively large word for someone of your stature" Logan smiled up at me

"you've dumbed yourself down for me so I picked up what you left off" then he pressed his lips to mine as Katie rambled on and on about stupidity and fairness or something but I wasn't listening id push harder and hed willingly accept with a loud moan which made Katie look disgusted.

"anyways im going to Camille's to night to hang out with her cousin" she seemed to be trying to stop us we obeyed

"well good for you but be careful" Logan knowing all about Camille's crazy

"I know anyway you guys have any plans tonight" she asked for disturbing and juicy details right off the bat

"I've got some ideas" Logan responded

"actually I like to keep things balanced you know don't rush into anything just wait until its time"

"awe James that was so sweet yet completely dumb" Logan seemed to be nagging me on but I didn't care I loved what just come out of his mouth.

"well bye guys" Katie walked slowly towards the door after hearing a knock and saying that's her

"later" we said at the same time

"awe were going to miss all the action" Katie's muffled voice came in from behind the door.

I reached a hand down to lift his shirt up "finally alone"

"wait!" Logan practically screamed

"what? what's wrong" I asked feeling horrible

"im just not ready" he whispered.

" oh" I looked down in disappointment not towards him but towards myself I was always trying to rush into things ever since... we`ll get to that later "I`m sorry"

"please don't say that it makes me feel bad" Logan tilted my head up and looked in my eyes "im not ready now but that doesn't mean I wont be later. "but for now -" he leaned in and locked his lips on mine forcebly hard.


	3. a pleasant surprise

"rise and shine beautiful" logan was standing over my face as I looked around the room. "I made you breakfast" I rose up with a large smile on my face. the sent of eggs and turkey bacon filled the air.

"two days dating and your actin like its been a month" I laughed as I pulled my self out of bed to get dressed "I love you so much"

"thank you" logan smirked

"what kind of reply is that" I stopped in my tracks after pulling my shirt down over my head

"why should I have to say it if you already know it" he walked away

this got me thinking about transformers when sam and whats her face wher having the conversation about staying interested and saying 'I love you'.

as if reading my mind he turned and nodded his head "see why were such a perfect couple now were finishing each others thoughts and we've only been together for 36.8 hours"

"you've been keeping track" I asked briefly

"and you haven't" hes was already down the hall.

I took a shower and ran to the yellow swirly slide that leads to our living room. I slid down and at the bottom was logan to pull me up and into a heartfelt kiss "your foods at the bar babe" he said pulling away.

_THUD THUD THUD _"guys open up its me" carlos was here.

"I ran to the door and opened it to reaveal a short caramel colored skinned latino practicaly jumping into my arms with joy.

"james!" then he left my arms and headed for logans "logan! god its been to long"

"bring your bags in stay a while" I said suddenly as he turned to face me.

"actualy james that's what I tried to tell you yesterday kendall called and said that carlos was back. he also said that he was going to visit us but stay with him." logan chimed in.

"cool"

* * *

about an hour later I was walking into the kitchen when I heard the perky lationo on the phone: "kendall baby calm down im going to tell them... I know but their our best friends they'll understand its not like their homophobics... listen babe if you let me do this when I get their ill let you" his voice started sounding seductive and I couldn't bare to hear any more so I barged in "gotta go james is here..alright bye"

"who was that" I asked in a calm manner

"Kendall!" he perked

"so listen theirs something I need to tell you about me and -" he cut me off

"me first Kendall and I are dating" he said happy as a bird

i began to slowly walk away "wait what did you need to tell me"

"nothing forget i said anything" i turned arouned

"your weirded out huh" but at that moment logan rushed over and pulled me into a kiss

"good so i take it you told him" he chirped

"woah!" he wisper

"or not" he glared at me

"its okay logan, Kendall and i are in the exact same circumstance"

"perfect" he whispered pulling me back into another kiss.


	4. life threatining disasters

i walked into the living room to find logan, lips pressed against carlos` i wanted to yell i wanted to scream 'you jackass i knew it was a bad idea to fall in love with a socalled geinuess i guess i was to stupid to realize it though huh?' but instead all i said was "nice real nice" and ran out of the apartment crying. i went to the staircase to find that no one was around and pulled out my pocket knife. opening it and placed it on the left side of my left wrist. and screaming "i loved you" i quickly pulled it across my wrist. my vision got blurray as i looked up to see someone towering over me "leave me alone logan" i cried.

"its lucy and why the frick would you do this to yourself" she pulled out her phone to call anabulance.

* * *

i woke up and looked around to find lucy beside my bed "hey finnaly your up logan filled me in but why would you, the hottest guy at the palm woods cut your self over... that"

"you don't understand i loved him lucy" i turned over and cried

"loved as in pretense" she asked "because he still loves you as a matter of fact hes out in the hallway right now balling his eyes out sobbing about how he made you wanna kill yourself and how stupid he is"

"bring him in here" lucy left and logan barged through the doors a couple momments later eyes bloodshot from all the crying. he nelt down beside the bed and began to ball again "im so sorry i was stupid for doing that to someone as perfect as you ruining everything we ever had and causing you so much pain that youd want to kill yourself"

"hey shut up" i half joked and pulled him up. he began this time with even worse sobs. but the funny thing is we both stopped to look up at the tv to see that happy feet was playing in the scene were ramone was cring to mumble about how he had to 'let it out just let it out' and we busted out laughing i turned to his face again and his smile faded and he tilted his head down "do you know how long its gonna take me to live this down and let you go"

"well i don't want you to let go..." i pulled him in for a quick kiss "and im hoping not long"

he pulled himself to his nees and leaned over me as i pulled him into the most amazing kiss in all my life. he let out a gasp and a long moan against my lips breathing heavily through his nose.

"i love you so much" i pulled away

"i love you to" we were quickly interrupted as Lucy Kendall jo and Carlos barged in

"hey carlos"

"yeah" he asked me

"do you realize how mad i am at you first you took lucy from me..."

" that was two years ago" he mumbled

"and now you've tried to take logan what do you have against me"

"you really wanna know?"

"yes i would really apreaciate it-"

" because kissing them is the closest ill ever get to kissing you!" he ran out of the room.

"oh my god" i said

"awkward" Logan said.

" sorry Kendall" i said

"about what"

"arnt you to dating "

"we were until i saw Lucy again"

"awe gosh" jo chimed in "this is exactly like the time you dumped her for me"

"_you dumped me for her-" Lucy song popped on the radio._

"wow way to make this even more awkward huh?" i asked

"uh huh" everyone agreed


	5. finnaly

"hey james do you remember that conversation we had about a week ago" logan came in with a white towel wrapped around his waist

"of course why" i looked up from my 'cosmetic reality' magazine. logan who was allways looked at as most weak of the four really wasn't his features were actually pretty well sculpted abs muscle and not one part of his delicious body was to big or to small for the rest.

"well..." he let go of the towel and softened his voice " i believe im ready now"

"wh_what do you mean" i asked stunned by what i saw in front of me

"i need you Jamie" he said lifting my shirt over my head and i quickly slammed the magazine to the floor and pulled him into a kiss as he crawled on top of me.

"like i said before if your ready we don't have to rush into things" i said calmly. he pulled away a little angry

"your acting like you don't love me"

"i do"

"then prove it!"

i slid my hand down to my jeans to unbutton them and logan pulled them down.

"tell me when your ready"

" d...do it now" he cried

i held my hand to his lips and he suck my fingers in coating them with saliva. i slid my hand dow to its destination and swirld my fingers around and then slid my middle finger in. logan let out a yelp and with my free hand pulled him into a heartfelt kiss to ease the pain.

"m..more!" he moaned. i pushed another finger let out a loud moan as i scissored and twisted him open with my errection twitching with every move.

"im ready" he moaned sofly.

i lowered him down on my self to receive a loud moan escape from loggies lips.

" jamesss" he hissed "i love you"

"i love you to" i started moving him slowly but then began to pick up the pace thrusting hard nudging against his prostate receve a james in time with every thrust.

"logi"

"faster please" he whispered making me impossibly harder.

a familiar heat pooled in my stomach, "loggi im goona-"

"cum inside" and with that i let out a loud "LOGAN" and with one more powerful thrust exploded allover his walls. and without even being touched except by our bodies pressing together he cummed all over my chest with a loud moan and we both collapsed to the floor beside the couch.

" i love you logan Mitchel"

"and you know i love you James diamond"

then Katie barged into the livingroom "guys how am i supposed to sleep with all this moaning going on im proud of you but seriously"

"don't worri about it now its over" logan whispered

"good" Katie left

"awe its over" i said

" it dosnt have to be i still got something in me" logan whispered


End file.
